1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal discriminating device for discriminating a signal source and a state of an input video signal, a signal processing device having the signal discriminating device, and an image display device and a reproducing device each having such a signal processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in an image display device using a video signal, various image processes such as sharpness process and I/P converting process are performed on a video signal supplied (input video signal) in order to improve the picture quality.
For the input video signals, various signal sources such as a 2-3 film source and a 2-2 film source exist. Consequently, various methods for discriminating the signal source of such an input video signal have been conventionally proposed, and a signal process (image process) according to the discriminated signal source is performed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-330311 and 2005-45807).